The Magi's Cherry Blossom
by troublesome01
Summary: Makie is student at Mahora. Negi was assigned to a bookstore and to be a student at Mahora. One day Makie needs help with her English class and it begins an adventure that Negi will never forget. T rated.
1. The seed is planted

**Yo! I'm going to write this story along with the other one because my brain can't focus on one thing alone; it has to have two things at least to focus. Here's some background.**

* * *

The love of her life was ahead of her. The young girl kept running to catch him, but he kept getting further. "No, wait up!" 

Then suddenly, everything started spinning and by the time it stopped she was at her homeroom. "Everybody turn in your test that determines is you turned into monkey or not." The young girl looked up at her teacher and then noticed her test contained her name and nothing else.

"NOOOO!"

"M…n,"

"Mak…an,"

"MAKIE-CHAN!"

* * *

"NOOO, I don't want to be a monkey!" Makie woke up from her dream and quickly noticed everyone was looking at her. "Ah, don't worry Makie no one is going to turn you into a monkey." Makie looked at her teacher, embarrassed she had been caught sleeping in class, then smiled. 

"Sorry, Takahata-sensei, I guess I tried too hard during morning practices, Heh heh." Takahata-sensei smiled and continued on with the lesson.

'Aw man, I almost got in trouble, wait there was another dream before the one about the monkey… what was it?' Makie deciding it couldn't be that important started paying attention to lesson, but the bell rang shortly after that. She picked up her stuff and walked to her next period which was science, but too the class 3-A it meant mad scientist, explosion, super, happy, fun-time!

Makie ran her slender fingers through her pink hair. She was dainty, but not like super skinny that people fear for her. She ate whatever she wanted and because of her intense rhythmic gymnastics workouts it all balanced out. She had a lot of friends, most of them were in 3-A, but no boyfriend. She had friends that were boys, but she didn't see them until after school and they usually were hard to find; except for Negi.

Negi was one of her best friends. They met about two years ago when she went into one of the bookstores owned by the school. She planned to buy another science book since the last one she had melt in class while the twins were playing with acids. Since she didn't really go to any bookstores, she asked a redhead worker there. He looked up and smiled at her and led her to the book. They talked to each other and had some laughs. The next couple of weeks she returned for a new book, but always for a different reason; Ku fei chop it in half practicing her marital arts, the twins set it on fire, Asuna threw it at Ayaka, but it went out the window, while it was raining.

After a while she started coming at least once a week, sometimes twice if something happened to her books, to talk to Negi. Then they started hanging out with each other and they eventually became good friends. They talk about almost everything. Makie couldn't put her finger, but she had a feeling that Negi was hiding something big from her.

Later during their last period, the so dread math class, a friend of hers came up to ask her something. "Makie, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Makie looked over at her roommate, Ako. She was fun to be with especially when all of the athletic girls got together and partied. Ako had also met Negi, with his friend Kotaro, and she was constantly blushing around his friend. Makie thought that maybe they should get together, but decided to entertain herself by watching them talk to each other. Then she smiled and thought of an idea. It may embarrass Ako and she won't like it, but she need help.

"Sure, Ako! Hey, let's call Negi-kun if he wants to go. I'll call him." Makie noticed the teacher was a little preoccupied with two very troublesome twins. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Negi. 'He should be in his free period, so he should be fine.'

"Hello, Makie-chan what's going?" Makie could have sworn she heard an explosion in the background, but she decided that the connection was a little bad. 'An explosion is impossible; I mean this is ordinary boarding school.'

"Hey, do you want to go out for ice cream with me and Anko as soon as schools over?"

"Sure, Makie-chan I'll meet both of you at the World Tree."

"Great, oh and Negi-kun? Bring Kotaro-kun too!" Makie hung up her phone and noticed the twins were starting to calm. 'Always good for a good distraction, I'd treat them to ice cream too, but that like giving a squirrel coffee.' Makie grinned at the idea and looked over at the clock.

'Just enough time for a short nap, perfect.' Makie looked over and noticed the Asuna and Ayaka where about to get in another fight, which could last pretty long. Makie placed her head down and started to dream.

* * *

"Negi-kun!" The Englishmen turned his head at the voice knowing that the rest of the day would be amusing. The young girl was showing just how energetic she could be as she climbed up the stairs leading to the World Tree. Makie was wearing her blue skirt and pink shirt, which fades downwards to white. She stopped before crashing into Negi and Kotaro, then took a deep breath. Makie smiled and then turned around to check the whereabouts of her friend. Ako was breathing hard trying to get to the top of stairs. 

"Makie… don't… run… so… fast." Ako had been struggling to keep up with the young gymnast. She was wearing the black jacket she always wore when she put on sleeveless shirts. Ako finally caught her breath again stood up.

"Okay, after that marathon can we go get some ice cream, please? Oh and can we walk this time; pretty, pretty please?" Ako was practically begging pulling her best puppy dog eyes. Kotaro was shifting uneasily, Makie smiled with a guilty face, and Negi smiled, reassuring the desperate girl.

"Don't worry we'll take it nice and steady, isn't that right Makie-chan?" Makie pouted and faked annoyance at the young wizard. Negi smirked at this and started off. Kotaro sighed and followed Negi, while Ako followed suit. Makie was pouting still and by the time she turned her head they were at the bottom of the World Tree stairs. Makie, bugged eye, started after them.

"Wait up, guys! Come on, Ako, I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Negi, guess what heard?" Negi was walking back from ice cream, because he thought a gentlemen should buy the ice cream and Kotaro said that he wasn't a gentlemen. 

"What did you hear, Kotaro-kun?" As he sat into his chair of the circular table and passed everyone their ice cream.

"Well, there's a martial arts tournament coming up! It's going to happen during the Mahora Festival and everything!" Negi and Makie sweat dropped. Kotaro always got excited about any upcoming marital arts tournament. Ako smiled at this and thought that Kotaro might be a little excitable.

"That's great Kotaro-kun, but maybe you should wait until you can beat Ku-chan." Lately, Kotaro had been challenging Ku Fei everyday hoping to defeat her. He started doing this about five months ago, but he always ends up tardy to his first period because of his visits to the nurse.

"Master Ku is pretty strong and so you shouldn't let it get to you Kotaro-kun." Negi recalled the first time he saw Ku Fei fighting. She was sending fighters flying everywhere. Negi had almost been squished by a fighter that ate his weight a day.

'Ku-chan may be strong, but she's crazy.' Makie remembered the day Negi asked the martial artist to be his master. After she agreed, Ku made him ran up and down all the stairs leading up to the World Tree, twenty times…. in an iron suit. Makie had joined Negi that day to support him, but ended up needing Negi to support her that night so that she could make it back to her dorm without falling… too much.

"Well guys we should get going now." Ako started to get up.

"Ako, why are we going so soon, it's only seven." Ako blinked and then sighed realizing that her friend forget. 'At this rate she will always be baka-pink.'

"Makie, we have a test tomorrow," Makie blinked once and Ako continued "in English tomorrow, the big test." Makie blinked twice. Ako took a deep breath and counted to three.

"The summative test and you totally forgot didn't you?" Ako sighed once again.

"No, no, no, no, I'm really bad at English. Negi-kun, can you help me, English is your native language, please! One more bad grade and I won't be allowed to go my rhythmic gymnastics club, please!" Negi, knowing full well what her club meant to her, agreed.

"Well, guys have fun studying. Negi, I won't be at the sleeping at the dorm today because I'll be doing some training for tomorrow morning." Kotaro of course was referring to his challenge against Ku Fei. Then he started off to begin his thirty minute run around the school.

"Come on guys, let's go and study." Ako urged them on to hurry so her pink headed friend could pass a test.

* * *

They had been studying for a while, when Ako's cell phone started ringing. "Hello, what's up? What… how did the twins get cut… shurikens? I told them to stop playing with those the last three times they got cut. I will be right there." Ako picked up her stuff and headed out the door. Right before she left, the class medic turned to Makie and Negi. 

"Makie, you should stay and study here a little while longer, you really need it." Makie mumbled under her breath about not needing to add the part about really needing the help.

Ako left, and Makie turned to Negi and then they continued to study.

* * *

**All alone in room, but all they're doing is studying, so nothing is going to happen. Right? You will just have to wait for Part 2. **


	2. Love's roots

**I'm new to writing the stories here; I'm used to reading them. I was surprised about the good reviews I received. So thank you; maneyan and Kiekun4283. I forgot on little thing last time. I do not own Negima. Remember now, Negi and Makie are now all alone in the room. Now on to the story!**

* * *

The quiet atmosphere in the apartment was peaceful. Negi decide to grab a chocolate he found on a plate. 'Huh, this tastes a little funny.' Negi glanced at the clock and noticed it was creeping towards eight on the dot. He sighed and continued reading his book. 'I wonder if Ako is okay handling the twins.' His thoughts drifted, but he returned to his book.

"Oh no!" Negi looked at Makie and felt something different about the way she looked. "Negi-kun, I forgot to try to get Ako and Kotaro-kun together!" Negi smiled and said maybe she focus on her book. Makie slump down and continued reading.

Makie had been trying to read a book called Great Expectations, but couldn't focus on it since it was in English and she had a short attention span. So she had decided to place the book on the floor and return to her studies since her English vocabulary needed help.

"Negi-kun, what does 'hospital' mean?" Negi looked up from his page in the book he had been reading. As his eyes moved up to Makie's face, he couldn't help but notice her gently curved body. 'Makie-chan's really starting to shape up. Whoa, what I'm thinking? Man these hormones are driving crazy.'

"Negi-kun, did you hear me?" Makie's head tilted curiously at Negi. 'Her face looks so… wait I have to focus here.' Negi put his book down and walked over to her. As he took his seat next to her, he took in her scent. He could only describe it as a cherry blossom surrounded by flowers in full bloom. He quickly translated the word and walked back to his seat. 'Why is this happening?'

He glanced up at the clock and remembered the fact that only two minutes had past since he had last checked. As he continued to try to focus on the book, Makie yawned. He stole a glance at her and noticed that when she stretched her arms back, her, ahem, womanly parts where 'highlighted'. A blush started to creep onto his face. 'Okay this is not an appropriate way for a friend or a gentleman to react to such circumstances.' Makie pushed her hair behind her ear, causing Negi to stare again.

Shaking his mind, Negi looked up at the clock. 'Two and half minutes passed since last time, great. Maybe if I focus really hard on the book then these thoughts will vanish. Yes, that will work.' Makie smiled at Negi and ask for help on another question. This caused Negi's thoughts to shatter and focus on her again. 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

'Six and half minutes have passed since the last time I looked at the clock and those feelings, urges… I don't know anymore! Well at least they've stopped.' Negi let out a sigh of relief and noticed that Makie was having some trouble with a problem. 'All right, nothing happened!' Negi was too busy celebrating in his head to notice the book Makie left on the floor. He placed his foot on it, slipped, and landed on Makie.

"Ow!" Negi had just fallen into one of those awkward positions. Makie was staring up at Negi and he returned the stare. Both had blushes on their faces that matched Negi's hair. Makie put her arms around Negi neck and pulled him to her. They started getting closer, closer, and closer until their noses touched and they both went in for a kiss.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Ako and the twins entered room and saw Negi on one side of the table with a book to block the view to his face. Makie was on the other side doing something similar with her worksheets. Although the girls couldn't see it, both of them were blushing madly. 'Weird, oh well…'

"Makie, I brought you a change of clothes since you have been in those since school got out and you've been running." The twins dropped a basket of shampoo and a towel then started running around all over the room destroying some of the kitchen. Negi looked up at clock and was surprised to find out two more minutes had passed. Then, he forgot that he was blushing and proceed to stop the twins from turning his room into a pigsty. Ako walked over to Makie and wondered why she hadn't said anything since she walked into the room. 'These two sure are acting pretty suspicions, I wonder what happened…'

"Thanks Ako!" I'll go change now!" Makie ran into the bathroom and change into the t-shirt and shorts that Ako. 'What just happened?! Did I just try to kiss one of my friends? I did just try to kiss one of my friends and not any old friend. Negi-kun, I tried to kiss Negi-kun! Why did I do that? Do I like Negi?'

* * *

As Makie tried to sort out the situation, Negi was trying to calm down the twins along Ako. "Fuka-san, Fumika-san, stop trying to destroy my room!" Negi saw Fumika knock over a lamp then proceed to jump off the top bunk. Luckily, he was able to catch her and hold her down. 'Good, I got the dangerous twin.' He looked over and saw Fuka trapped under Ako as she tried to hold her down. Both looked at each other, blinked, and started laughing.

"No fair, we want to play all night!" Fumika then went on about kids should be kids and Fuka was constantly nodding in agreement. As they continued talking, Makie opened the bathroom door and tip-toed out of the bathroom. She was staring at the ground with only a slight blush that was easily seen on her snowy like skin. 'Why is Makie blushing? Wait the kiss…' Negi faint blush would have been visible except Fumika knocked down the lamp.

"Okay I'm tired now. Come on Narutaki-chans lets go back to the dorms." Makie looked over at Ako and nodded. Ako smiled then turned to Negi. "Sorry about the mess, Negi-kun. Right, Narutaki-chans?" The twins bowed their heads then sulked out the door. Ako sighed then noticed the walking demolition crew start running.

"Stop running, guys!" Ako ran after the twins in an effort to calm them down and not disturb the other students trying to sleep.

Makie was now alone with Negi, again. She put her clothes, the ones she came in with, in the basket. She started to walk out of the room and turned around to look at Negi. Thoughts raced through her head as she opened her mouth to say her farewell to her friend. "Goodnight, Negi-kun."

* * *

A shadow moved though the campus then jumped up the second floor and went in through a window. The ermine stood up on the desk and saw Negi with his eyes closed.

"Hey, aniki!" Negi opened his eyes to look at his friend. After that incident, he had been deep in thought about what happened, why did it happen, and what should he do. Negi remembered that his furry little friend had more experience in these matters and decide to ask him if he knew what to do.

"Uh, Chamo-kun can I ask you something?" Negi was a little hesitant to do this, but he needed some insight. 'Okay so I almost kissed one of my best friends. That's what happened. All I have to do is tell him.'

"Wait up, Negi. I have to look for something." Chamo jumped over to a plate, and then looked around the area. "Chamo-kun, what are you looking for?" The ermine tilt his head up towards the young wizard. "Its uh… a small chocolate. Well it looks like a small chocolate, but it's a trial version of a love potion." Negi froze at this. 'At least I know why I had those inappropriate thoughts.'

"Chamo-kun, you bought a love chocolate! Those are really dangerous!" Chamo laughed at the situation. 'Well, technically, you bought a love chocolate.' "Don't worry about that Negi. Besides, I ordered only one as a trial offer. The trial offer is supposed to last only ten minutes, so it's no danger." Negi sighed and wondered what would have happened if it was a real love chocolate. 'Maybe, its best not to think about it.' Negi didn't notice that his face was turning red. This of course did not go unnoticed by Chamo.

"Negi, did anything happen in here while I was gone?" Chamo head was then filled with thoughts that were so perverted that this story would have to be change to a mature rating just to say his thoughts. "Aniki, you haven't answered my question." Negi took a step back and shook his head no. "Anyway, we should find that chocolate before someone eats it."

"Chamo-kun, where did you put the chocolate?" Negi was relieved to find out that the whole incident was the ermine's fault. Chamo pointed to the plate. "When did you order it?" Chamo thought for second before remembering. "Right before you came in. That explosion you heard was instant delivery." Negi twitch and sighed. "Aniki, you ate it didn't you." Negi shook his head yes.

"Well at least you were alone." Negi blushed and put his hands behind his head. "Y-yeah. I was alone. It was just me. No friend of mine stopped by to study." Chamo looked up at Negi and sighed.

"Aniki, you are a terrible liar."

"You really are Negi." Both Negi and Chamo looked at the windowsill and saw Kotaro sitting in it. "I'll want to know more about this later." Kotaro smirked, then plopped down onto his bunk and fell asleep. Chamo grinned and jumped on the couch. Negi sighed and climbed up to his bed. Negi started to fall asleep when he remembered something. 'Wait, did Chamo say it lasted for ten minutes. 'But, the incident where I going to kiss her occurred eleven minutes after I ate the chocolate. Then that means…'

Negi sighed at the upcoming sleepless night.

* * *

Makie was walking slowly back to her dorm through Cherry Blossom Street. Ako and the twins had run ahead. Well, the twins had run ahead and Ako chased after them. The moonlight lighted Makie's features in the lonely darkness. 'Negi-kun…' A shadow moved towards the girl. Makie didn't notice anything for her thoughts had become more profound than ever before. Then a little laughter broke the girl's thoughts. 

"Huh, student number sixteen Sasaki, Makie." Makie turned around and her eyes grew with fright. A cloaked figure had appeared in the distance. The wind blew and the figure vanished from her sight. Makie turned around and saw the figure a few steps ahead of her with fangs ready to bite. Makie let out a soundless scream and started running back towards Negi's dorm. 'Negi, please help me!' She tripped and crashed into a tree when the cloaked figure arrived at her location.

"No, NO! Get away!"

"Screaming won't help you here, child." Makie screamed once more before she was engulfed by darkness and the cloaked figure set its fangs in her neck.

* * *

**Yes, she appeared here. The vampire is here. It will link a little with the story, but only two more times will it link; one of those is the festival. **

**Next one will be up on Friday. It will mainly be about Negi and a certain someone, but it is not the person you think it is.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Root problems

**Yo! I'm back. Thanks, maneyan for reviewing. Now we met one of the main enemies of the series, the undying magi. Hopefully all of you know how this fight goes. Now, how will it change with these new circumstances? **

**I don't own Negima. If I did Chamo would have his way every three chapters. (Yeah that right all the patios he wants.) **

* * *

"Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei!" Ako was running down the hall to her homeroom. She had just found out that Makie was found out cold on Cherry Blossom Street. 'Makie, what happened to you?' She looked up and saw Takahata and then started sliding into a complete stop. 

"Takahata-sensei! Makie is in the nurse's office!" Takahata looked up from his book, and turned to Ako. "Why is she there?" He heard some noise in the classroom. The girl where running to the doors. "Girls stay inside the classroom, or put your clothes on." He heard some of the girls stop and call for their clothes.

"Ako, do you know what happened?" Ako shook her head. "Let's go to nurse office. Class Rep, you're in charge." As they hurried to the nurse's office, several other girls decided to follow along.

* * *

"Come on, Negi! Just tell me already!" Kotaro had just shown up for first period late, again. The moment he came in, he began bombarding Negi with questions about what happened last night. Negi just kept his mouth shut about everything. 'If Kotaro learns of what happened, or what almost happened last night, he won't stop teasing me about my problems. Then, eventually, Chamo-kun will overhear Kotaro talking and then he is going to try to trap me in a patio. That means I will have to kiss Makie on her nice and soft… oh crap.' As his thoughts became deeply profound, he failed to notice two people walking up to him. 

"Quick Kotaro, what's the story!?" Kotaro looked up and saw a boy with black hair falling over his eyes. 'Riku, the class reporter, maybe he knows.' "Oh nothing, except I think Negi-bozu had a girl in our dorm yesterday while I was out." Negi looked up at Riku and panicked a little. The guy was known for being an expert at spying in order to find out what happened. 'Wait, I remember something about Riku being in competition with Asakura from Makie's class.'

"Riku, what have you found out about the vampire of Cherry Blossom Street?" Riku eyes perked up and jumped on top on Negi's desk. He struck a pose that made it look like he had just punched someone into the air. Oddly, Negi's desk had become a rock surrounded by waves splashing up into the sky. "It does exist! In fact, someone was just attacked last night!" Before he could continue, the Class rep, who had been waiting patiently for Riku to shut up, smacked him over his head. Riku finally closed his mouth and glared at the Class rep.

The Class rep had the same hair as Kotaro except not as long. He always took it on himself to help out the class in anyway possible, like shutting up Riku. He turned to Negi and Kotaro, completing ignoring Riku's glare.

"I have two messages for them. Negi, the dean wants to see you in his office now. He said it was urgent." Negi nodded and started walking to the door. 'I wonder what this is about…'

As Negi turned the corner, he could've sworn he heard Kotaro yell. 'Kotaro must have got some bad news.'

* * *

"What?" Negi had just nearly finished talking to the dean. He was shocked to find out that the rumors of the vampire on Cherry Blossom Street where true. "Yes, Negi and I need you to look over the newest victim and determine if she was attacked by the vampire." Negi nodded. "Um… dean is there a vampire on campus?" The dean nodded and passed him a folder. Negi glanced inside and was stunned to see who the vampire was. 'That's one of the girls in Makie's class. She's always staring at me when she passes by the bookstore.' 

"Negi, the newest victim is in the nurse's office, good luck." Negi nodded again and excused himself. 'A vampire in the school, this is unbelievable. How do I stop a vampire again? More importantly, what kind of school allows a vampire in?'

* * *

Ako closed the door behind her. 'What a relief.' Ako had her eyes closed, thinking about Makie. 'So it was just a case of passing out, huh? Why do I feel that-' "Ow!" 

Ako fell flat on her butt. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The boy stood up and stretched out his hand to help her up. "That makes two of us." Ako grabbed his hand and smiled at the boy.

"Hey, Negi-kun." Negi was smiling at her, a smile that always caused her to blush a little. "Ah, Ako-chan, how are you doing?" Ako smiled and then told Negi about Makie's condition.

"So, Makie-chan was the one who passed out. Maybe I should go in and check up on her." Ako opened the door and gestured for Negi to come in.

Negi walked near Makie and noticed her peaceful state. Then he caught a small bit of magical energy emitting from two puncture wounds on her neck. 'So, Makie was bitten by the vampire.'

"Negi-kun, we should go now, she needs her rest." Negi turned away from Makie, and nodded. "Hey, you want to get something to eat, after school?" Ako blushed slightly and nodded. "S-sure, Negi-kun."

* * *

At the Chao Bao Zi, Ako and Negi were reading their menus. They both closed them and ordered. "So Negi-kun, do you know why Makie made me run that marathon, yesterday?" Negi laughed and nodded. "I think she wanted you and Kotaro to get together." Ako sighed, wondering what goes though that small head. 'Well, she is baka-pink.' 

"Do you like Kotaro, Ako-chan?" Ako looked up and laughed at the thought. "No, Kotaro-kun likes to fight too much, and I don't like fighting. Maike should have known that by now." At that remark, Ako pouted. Negi let out a small laugh. "You know Ako, you look pretty cute when you make that face."

Ako looked down and began blushing bright red. Their food arrived and they started eating. "Oh, Ako-chan, who do you like?" Ako then spat a bit of her soup back into the bowl and started coughing. Negi walked over and patted her on the back. 'Negi-kun is touching me!'

Ako started waving her hands in front of her face. "What are you talking about, Negi-kun!?" Negi smiled and sat back in his seat. "Sorry, maybe, I shouldn't have asked." Ako regained her composure and started eating slowly.

"It's all right, Negi-kun, I do like someone, but I'm not ready to tell him." Negi nodded. They ate the rest of their food and decided to take a walk around the campus.

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." They had made it to one of the many gardens on campus and Ako had started smelling the flowers. Negi was letting out small laughs every time she did this. 

"Hey Ako-chan, what's going on, and by that I mean who is this?" Five girls had approached Ako. "Oh, hi, Haruna-chan, Nodoka-chan, Yue-chan, Konoka-chan, and Asuna-chan." Yue just stood there with no expression on her face about this situation. Asuna just rolled her eyes at the young man. 'Sure, he is cute, but he is no Takahata-sensei.' Haruna crept over to Ako, while Konoka and Nodoka, both with bags filled with books, strolled over to Negi.

"Ako-chan, who is that smoking hunk of love? Is he your boyfriend?" Ako eyes grew wide. She didn't know what to say to either part of the sentence. Finally, after her shock stopped, she answered. "His name is Negi Springfield, and no, he is not my boyfriend. So, don't spread any rumors!" Ako hissed the last part and looked Haruna right in eye. Haruna was well known for two things; art skills and gossip mongering. If there was something she didn't know about, it didn't take long for her to find out.

"Me, spread rumors? Ako-chan, I'm appalled that you would think that." Ako kept her glare on the girl. Haruna laughed and followed it by a smirk. "You know, you are pretty defensive about a guy you are just walking with though, Ako-chan." At this remark, Ako gulped. "Don't worry about it, Ako-chan, I won't ruin your chances." Ako sighed a breath of relief and decided to glance at Negi. She dropped her jaw at sight. Konoka was hugging Negi and rubbing against him. Nodoka was standing next to them, shocked at her behavior, unable to notice a book fall out of the bag.

"KONOKA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NEGI-KUN!" Ako stood pointing at Konoka, who stopped and smiled. "I can't help it! He's is just so cute and hot!" Negi was freaking out. Ako decided to let out another yell now. "DON'T DO THAT TO HIM!"

A little while later, they were laughing at the previous occurrence. "That was a little over the top, even for Konoka-chan." They were at the entrance to the girls' dorm. "Goodnight, Negi-kun." Negi bid goodbye as well and started back to his dorm.

* * *

"That was weird, Konoka." Asuna was staring at Konoka, wondering what was going on in her head. Then several thoughts ran though the rest of the group. 

'Konoka, must miss a male role model of some sort, like her father… that or she is just crazy.' Yue continued to sip her juice. 'Wow, Konoka-chan is brave. Maybe I should try that. No, what I'm thinking.' Nodoka was fidgeting as she tried to pay attention to the road ahead. 'I wonder what Negi-kun felt like.' Haruna was deeply focusing on her perverted thoughts and was grinning ear to ear.

Nodoka looked through her bag to distract herself from her thoughts and noticed she was a book short. "Oh no, one of the books fell out of my bag." Konoka apologized to Nodoka for making her drop her book.

"I'll go back to get it, don't wait for me guys." The four other girls nodded and continued on. Asuna looked back wondering if the girl would be alright.

Nodoka was walking calmly down the street when she turned to Cherry Blossom Street. 'This is the street where Makie was found at.' Nodoka took a deep breath, and walked on unaware of the shadow that was following her…

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen next? Will Nodoka make it back safety and does anyone see trouble brewing for Makie and Negi? **

**By the way, if you go to the negima wiki place there is a link that will take you to the site that will let you see the cast of the live action Negima.**

'**Till next time.**


	4. The Emerging cracks

**YO! This is troublesome01 here! Welcome to the fourth part of The Magi's Cherry Blossom! Maneyan thanks for reviewing man! Oh before the story begins, I'm currently trying to get my license and well it may conflict. But I promise on this cup of ramen that I will not let you down, even though there is webpage with a list of excuses for tardiness on my computer.**

**Some good news! This is now the only story I'm currently working on, because the other one is finished so I get more time to work on this one. Ramen for everybody!**

* * *

An eerie wind blew. Nodoka glanced around. Her heart was beating twice its regular speed. Some of the branches behind her moved with the wind. Nodoka was looking around for her lost book. She quickly scanned the ground and saw the book's familiar, red covering. She took another glance around her person. She slowly picked up the book and stood up. She started walking back towards the dorms.

The wind picked up again. Nodoka kept on walking. Some petals began to fall. Nodoka picked up her pace. A twig snapped. Nodoka was running. She glanced back and saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Looking ahead again, she continued running away from the ominous shadows behind her.

The piercing wind rushed past her. "Student number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka. Your book has something in common with you; it is the same color… as your blood!"

"Eeeek!" Nodoka let out a piercing scream and fainted. The vampire closed in, revealing her fangs…

"Spirits of wind gather and capture my enemy!" The shadow jumped out of the way in time, and then continued its approach to the fallen girl. "Don't get any nearer!" Negi was charging towards both of them.

"Thunder Elbow Strike!" Negi strikes Evangeline with bam, causing her to fly off into a tree. 'This boy is strong. So he is his father's son.' Negi bent down to check on Nodoka and Eva took this as a chance to attack the young wizard. "Never turn away from your enemy, bozu!"

Eva launched two potions at Negi, who put up a wind shield at the last second and guarded Nodoka's body with his own by hunching over her. The spell ripped off the right side of Nodoka's outfit and the top half of Negi's own clothes.

"You're Evangeline the Undying Magi, why would you target innocent girls like Nodoka and Makie?" The vampire smirked and started to flee.

"What is going on here?" Asuna and Konoka arrived on the scene. Asuna looked at the girl in Negi's arms, while Konoka looked at the wizard. "Negi-san, what are you doing to Nodoka!?" Konoka stared at Negi. "Negi-kun can you hold me!"

Asuna looked at Konoka. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' Negi was blushing and looked down at Nodoka and handed her to Asuna. "Take care of her will you, I'll follow the culprit!"

* * *

'So, the kid thinks he can follow me. We'll see about that.' Eva was flying in the air, as her jet black cloak constantly shifted with the wind. Negi searched his mind where he left his staff last. 'Mea Virga!' The staff zoomed towards him and Negi lunged at it. Negi then climbed on and scanned the skies for Eva.

Negi takes to air and the moonlight lights him up. 'He looks so much like his father… Nagi… no, forget about him, he was a jerk.' Negi released some wind spirits with lances to attack Eva. Eva rummaged through her cloak and found five more potions. 'These will be enough for him.' As she smirked, Eva noticed something odd about the situation.

Eva's eyes grew wide. Negi was no longer in sight. Then, Negi appeared in front of Eva and struck with his own attack. "Wind Flower, Disarm weapon!" Eva was knocked back to a rooftop and crashed with the building, surprised. 'Was that the mid-air shundo?' Negi was about to catch up and then Eva noticed her state of dress… or, more appropriately, her state of undress. 'This kid is powerful. Ah, Chachamaru has arrived.'

Negi raised his staff and approached carefully. "Evangeline, you are defeated." Eva smirked at his remark. "On the contrary, you are defeated." Another figure appeared and attacked Negi. Negi sensed it just in time and put his defense up. He countered the mysterious figure and launched it into the air. 'How come I didn't sense anything?'

The figure landed and took its spot next to Eva. "This is my partner, Chachamaru, good luck trying to defeat the both of us." Negi went into his stance and began his fight with Chachamaru.

Both of the fighters charged at each other with breathtaking speed. Chachamaru was going for a forehead flick, but Negi duck down and hit her with his open palm. The robot flew back and crashed. "Capture him now!" Evangeline appeared behind him and threw more potions at him. Negi turned around and blasted them with arrows of wind. Then he felt something grab him. 'No, I forgot about Chachamaru.'

"Well, you are quite good; maybe I should have done this when you first arrived. No matter, you can't stop me. You will pay for what your father did to me." Negi looked back at the wizard. 'So, this is the vampire that my father captured.' Negi snapped out his thoughts and noticed that Eva was still talking. "… and guess who that lucky relative is!" Negi realized that she was going to try to suck his blood and started squirming. "It's no use, Springfield! Prepare to lose!"

"Hiyaaah!" A flying kick was delivered to Eva, by the blob with red hair. "What's going on here? Huh, Eva-chan?" Asuna looked from Negi to Eva, and then to Chachamaru.

"Why you little… how did you get past my barrier?" She nodded to Chachamaru and they made their escape. "Negi-bozu, what's going on here and did Eva and Chacha just jumped off the building? Its like eight stories up." Negi froze. 'What do I say here? Uh, I know, I'll tell her that Eva has been attacking people because she...' "Well answer me, bozu!" Negi looked up and opened his mouth not knowing what to say. "Uh, Eva is attacking people in hopes of getting their, um, library fines?" Asuna blinked. The wind had finally calmed down. Asuna stared at Negi for about thirty seconds, but to Negi it felt like a million years. "Negi, she is a vampire isn't she." Negi nodded slowly. "Well, I not sure how you were able to catch up with her, but I pretty tired so I'll ignore everything else." Negi smiled and they walked back their respective dorms.

"The boy is strong, but it looks like he still has ways to go. Chachamaru, speed up your search for those barriers that are holding me in this form." Chachamaru hovered above a tree then landed. "Yes, master."

* * *

Negi was walking down the hallway that leads to his room. He was wondering what he should do now. 'A vampire and her partner, I better talk to Chamo-kun about this.' He opened his room's door, only to find his roommate rolling around on the floor. Chamo was standing to the side, trying to calm him down.

"Come on, Kotaro, its not that bad. Just suck it up, take a bath, and show the world what you're made of." Negi noticed that Chamo put emphasis on bath and decide to use some of his wind magic to make the window downwind from Kotaro. Chamo noticed the sudden wind change and gave Negi a done in, please help me, look. Negi nodded and turned to his rival, who was now on the ground and looking like he was about to cry.

"Kotaro, what's the matter? Did Ku-roshi finally say that no one can defeat her and she isn't taking anymore challengers? Are you constipated?" Kotaro looked up then put his hand into his backpack and hand a pamphlet to Negi. Negi grabbed it and started reading.

"Welcome to this year's school play, Romeo and Juliet, the most famous love story is now at Mahora!" Negi was trying to figure out what was the matter when Kotaro pointed to the cast section. Negi looked under and was shocked to see his name.

"Oh, um, uh, well think of it like this; at least you're not playing Romeo, so be happy for that." Kotaro started to tear up and pointed to his name and pointed to who he was playing. Silence fell over the room. Well, except for Kotaro's sniffs it was silent. Negi stared at the pamphlet, wondering how this happened. Chamo started to smoke another cigarette, with a non-caring look. Kotaro was rolling around on the ground, holding his head.

"Uh…, um…, huh. Well, at least a vampire isn't out to suck your blood." Chamo turned his head over to Negi and gave him a questioning look. Kotaro looked up at him and then he rubbed his eyes.

"You're being hunted by a vampire?" Negi nodded and sighed. "Negi, you could probably handle my problem a lot better and I could beat the crap out of the vampire." Negi agreed and then climbed up to his bunk. "Oh, Chamo could you look up all the information you can find on Evangeline the undying magi." Chamo nods and then actives his computer, but then he freezes. Kotaro completely stopped caring about his problem and looked at Negi with a horror stricken face. Negi looks from one to the other and wonders what so bad about that.

"Evangeline, The Undying Magi, The Doll Master, that's the vampire you were talking about!" Negi nodded and Kotaro became lost in his thoughts. Chamo decided to run through all of Negi's options at this point. "Yes, I have to fend off a vampire and her partner." Chamo smirked at his idea, and Kotaro realized something at this point about this whole situation. "Negi, I think I'll stick with my problem." Negi sighed and then remembered something. "Wait, was the reason that you yelled after I left because of the play." Kotaro shook his head and sighed. They all sat in silence taking all of the circumstances. They all decided that this was enough excitement for tonight and fell asleep.

* * *

Negi and Kotaro were walking over the Theater Club. They had just been released from school and were trying to figure out what to do about Eva. "Maybe if you take out Chachamaru on, while I fight Eva…." Negi had doubts about these ideas, mainly because the whole fact that they are facing a vampire with a bounty of six million.

"Negi ever heard of the expression; to stop a robot, you must use a robot?" Negi and Kotaro looked over at the ermine, who had just arrived, completely unaware of the danger that was about to befall the young wizard. Chamo opened his mouth to speak, but saw six girls approach the young men.

"Negi-kun, how are you?" The sport girls of 3-A had arrived to greet Negi. Makie walked up and smiled at him. 'I wonder if he remembers that night.' Makie started to blush and then shook it off. "Negi-kun, I heard you visited me while I was in nurse's office. Thank you." Negi smiled and was relieved to see that Makie was not affected in anyway by the vampire bite. 'I wonder if the bite made her forget that night. Maybe I should talk to her about later.' Both started to stare at the ground and were blushing at their thoughts.

"There you are Kotaro-san! Come on, we have to practice for the play." Natsumi and Chizuru approached the dog-boy. Kotaro pouted, but then realized that his tough guy look would be broken. Negi noticed the actress and started to walk over, but was pushed out of the way by a pink haired girl. "Natsumi-chan, what play is the school putting, on this semester?" Natsumi pulled out one of the flyers, which looked like it was still in the design process, and handed it to the hyperactive girl. "Oh, Romeo and Juliet! I can't wait to see it. Let me guess, Natsumi, you got to be Juliet." Natsumi beamed at this and smiled. "Naturally, I am the best actor in the school, but the director thought it would be weird to have two girls as the leads and decide to get a boy that had no clubs and needed something to distraction him from his usual events." Natsumi looked over at Kotaro, and so did everyone else. Kotaro pushed his lips together and then he sighed. "So, I kind of had a fight with another person to see who got to fight Ku fei-san first, destroyed part of the forest, and I hardly study." Everyone sweet dropped.

"Kotaro, have you finished reading through all your lines yet?" Negi decided that he should at least know how Kotaro was handling all this. "Um… yeah, I have. Man, it's a story with that one guy and that one girl. Haha, it's really funny." Everyone stared at him, Natsumi started to freak out. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. "So um, Kotaro, have you got to the part where the car flies over the bridge?" Negi baited his trap and waited for a response. Kotaro's eyes twitched, and were in process to panic, but calmed down at the last second. "Oh yeah, that part was awesome!" Everyone, excluding the dog-boy, did a face plant.

"Um, I made that up Kotaro… you haven't even started the book yet, have you." Kotaro slumped, his shoulders at this, and hung his head. "I'm getting to it. It is just so boring." All the girls twitched at this statement. Natsumi glared at Kotaro, causing him to whimper a bit. "You think Romeo and Juliet is boring? Oh I'm so sorry that the best love story of all time is too boring for you Kotaro, but you know we can always fix it up a bit." Kotaro may be a little stupid, but he knew when someone's voice was laced with venom, that they meant business and it was better to shut up. Natsumi's eyes were still twitching, when she notice everyone had back away from her. Ako decided she should do one of two things; break the silence or prepare her medical kit.

"Um, Kotaro, you should go read the book and I look forward to your acting. Trust us, it's a good play." Kotaro sighed and shook his head. Chizuru had been watching everything, because it seemed quite amusing to her. "Oh this is going to be exciting! I can't wait to see the kiss scene!" Kotaro widened his eyes.

"KISS SCENE!"

* * *

**All right! This time it's a little longer than usual, but that's okay. Kotaro is screwed. Let's face it; there is no way he can do this without any help. Negi is in the same situation. So, who will come to the rescue?**

**I'm not telling, but let's say Kotaro will have to become Romeo. **

**This reminds me, I need to refresh my memory about that play. Hee hee. Wait a minute, that movie version was not suppose to be aired at school. Hee hee.**

**Later!**


	5. A sprout arises

**Yo! How is everybody? I would like to thank the following:** **Jayme F. Midorikawa, maneyan, SAQ78642, Talks to Himself, AznLee5G, and Demonkid. Anyways I don't own Negima or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Let the story start!**

* * *

"No, you're lying right, right? Oh, please tell me you're lying." Natsumi let out a giggle and decide to tell Kotaro the truth, or what she thought was the truth. "Don't worry Kotaro, we just have to move our faces close enough to make it look like we are kissing, while they dim the lights." Natsumi gave him thumbs up and a small smile. 'Kissing in a play, that's something you might find in the high school plays. I haven't even had a boyfriend.'

"Oh that's good. Well, do you have a script I can burrow, Natsumi-san?" Natsumi sighed and pulled out a backup script her bag contained. She had seen this coming and decided to get an extra one when this happened. Kotaro grabbed it and started walking towards the Theater Club area. Chizuru and Natsumi nodded towards the others and hurried up to catch him. Yuuna turned and waved to them as they were leaving. "Bye guys! Good luck," then in a quieter voice, "because you going to need it."

"Anyways, let's go we have to get to our club practices and Negi-bozu has to go to the bookstore." So they started walking side-by-side. Akira was on the right, next to her was Yuuna, and next, Makie, Negi, and finally Ako. Chamo had now climbed on Negi and was now hanging off his shoulder. The first two were in a deep conversation about cheese whiz, while the others were listening. After the first few minutes their thoughts started to drift and wander.

'Chamo-kun is so cute. They do say that a pet and his owner are alike. I wonder if Negi-kun will ever take me out again.' Ako glanced over at Makie and noticed she was thinking. 'No way, Makie is actually thinking! Maybe I should stop eating that weird green goop.' Makie had a million thoughts in her head, but they were about the same thing; she was thinking about was Negi. 'Do I like Negi-kun? I mean we are pretty good friends, but that's all we are… I think. It's not like I notice the way his teeth shine with a light when he smiles or how hot he looks when he trains with Ku-chan. I am so confused, and this time is not about school.' Makie snuck a peek at Negi and blushed at the sight. 'Makie-chan looks amazing, and that blush on her face is looks really nice. We still haven't talked about the incident. Wait, I should be thinking about Evangeline. I wonder what Chamo-kun's idea was.' The aforementioned ermine was checking out the girls that were accompanying him and Negi. 'All of these girls would make good patios. Yuuna is sending off a faint energy, maybe magic. Akira looks pretty strong, Ako would make a good medic, and Makie has a ribbon. A ribbon probably won't do anything, but she looks pretty flexible. I bet aniki and Makie could have some good times, hehehehe.'

As the ermine was lost in his perverted thoughts, they approached the swimming club pool area. Akira bids goodbye to the girls and then bows in Negi's direction. "Good day, Negi-kun." As she stood straight, Makie noticed that she had a faint blush on her face. 'Why is she blushing, she never did that before…'

They kept walking towards the next stop; the basketball court. Yuuna, like Akira, turned to the girls and said her goodbyes. Then she turned to Negi and put her arm around him and gave him the peace sign. "Bye, Negi-bozu!" She finished it off with a wink and broke into a run. 'Did Yuuna just put her arm around Negi-kun? Is there something going on between them?' Makie heart started to beat faster, as did her breathing.

After five minutes of walking, Makie saw the soccer field up ahead. Ako turned towards Makie and gave some money for the vending machines. "How did you know I was thirsty?" Ako smiled at her, causing her face to light up. "Makie, you're always thirsty when we get here." Makie grinned and grabbed the money and then jogged towards the vending machines.

Ako turned towards Negi when she was sure that Makie was far enough. She looked in his eyes and started to blush. "Uh, Negi-kun, bye. You know, I forgot to thank you for yesterday." Negi stared at Ako in wonder. She was currently closing her eyes with her head tilting down. Her short hair blew with the wind and when she finally looked him in eyes, her face was rosy red. She put her arms around Negi and pulled his face towards her. She moved closer, as did Negi. Their lips were inches away, and they finally lost all restraint. Ako moved and pressed her lips against his and held them there. Negi, surprised that this was happening, let his arms go around her waist. As they separated, Ako blushed once more. "If you haven't figured out by now, I like you Negi-kun. Will you go out with me?" Negi was looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yes, how about tomorrow after my shift?" She nodded and started skipping with happiness to her soccer team. She turned around to look at Negi once more and blushed and ran off. Negi stood standing there; completely unaware that a shadow saw everything.

'Wow, Ako just asked me out on a date. I better get ready for this.' Negi thoughts were broken by some footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Makie staring at the ground. Makie looked up and smiled at Negi. "Negi-kun, lets hurry to my practice." Negi became aware of the lack of energy of the response and notice a tear going down her face. Makie turned towards her club area. "Hurry up, Negi-kun."

* * *

"Yo, Class rep!" Kotaro approached his rep with Natsumi and Chizuru by his side. The Class rep sighed at Kotaro's greeting. "Please, Kotaro if you have that kind of energy put it to good use. Oh, by the way, you can call me Seta-san while we are out of class, since you are Romeo." Kotaro sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's practice your first lines!" Seta cleared his throat and started.

"Good-morrow, cousin." Kotaro stared at Seta, and then continued when Seta hinted it was his turn. "Is the day so… youthful, no, young?" "But new struck nine." "Oh me! Bad hours seem long. Was that my father that ran so fast?" Seta sweat-dropped, but decide Kotaro wasn't doing to bad. "It was. What saddens lengthens Romeo's sadness?" "Not having what, having, which, having, makes… what the heck does that mean?" Seta sighed. 'Aw man, this is going to take a while.'

* * *

No words were exchanged between them. It was the sound of wind and the rustling of the wind that sent its messages to the world. 'So they're going out. That's nice.' Makie looked up and noticed the gymnastics' club room up ahead. Makie stopped and forced a smile in Negi's direction. 'I hope everything goes okay between them.' "Well good night, Negi-kun." Negi took a step towards Makie and embraced her in a hug. "I hope you cheer up. Don't let whatever is bothering get to you okay." Negi heard sniffs coming from her. She looked up at Negi. "Thanks. Well later, Negi-kun." Negi saw her walk off and felt something inside him pain a little. "Makie, you don't look right without a smile." Makie turned around and look at Negi with a tear in the corner of her eye. They looked at each other for a moment. It was their moment and no one else's. Makie became lost in thought and smiled. "Thank you, Negi-kun!"

As she ran off, Negi started walking towards his job at the bookstore. "Aniki, you are going to have some problems." Negi looked over at his shoulder and remember who had just watched everything that had just transpired. 'Oh crap! How did I forget about Chamo-kun?!'

"Aniki, lets talk about this later. The bookstore job can't wait forever." Negi sighed and continued off towards his destination.

* * *

"Your platinum leafs is excellent for that?" Kotaro continued to stumble through his lines. Everyone in area was shocked at Kotaro's actions. Seta was constantly pinching himself to check if this was real.

"For what, I pray thee?" 'I pray that you stop getting the lines so wrong.' "For your broken shin." "Why, Romeo, art thou mad?" Everyone in the area stared at Kotaro, awaiting his next line. "Not mad, but bound more than mad guy is; Shut up or go to prison, and give me my food, whipped and tortured and good ridden, good guy." Kotaro looked around and noticed everyone face planted.

"What? It's not my problem that he didn't make sense." Natsumi stared once again at Kotaro with only one thought. 'Oh crap.'

* * *

A similar thought ran through Negi's head as he tended to the bookstore. He looked over at the only person in the place. She found the book she was looking for and went over to Negi. He picked it up and ran it through the scanner. He handed to the girl and received his payment. 'Oh please, let someone come through the door now!'

Lucky, a cat was running across some rooftops and collided with some buckets. This caused the buckets to fall on some windmills and then made them spin faster than a whirlpool. Their combined efforts made a powerful current of wind blast towards the street. The wind made contact with two members of the library club causing them to turn their heads towards the bookstore. "Nodoka, maybe the book you're looking for is in that store." Nodoka looked down at her juice loving friend and agreed.

Negi perked up when he noticed the girls come in. "Hello, Nodoka-chan, Yue-chan!" Both of the girls greeted the wizard and began looking for the book in question. After a couple minute of tired searching, Yue sighed and walked over to Negi. "Negi, do you have this book?" Yue pointed to her list and Negi nodded. "We just got that book yesterday, so it should still be in a box." Negi picked up the book from the box and scanned it. "Yue-chan, not that I really care, but what are you doing so far from Library Island? There is a ton of bookstores between here and there." Yue, with no expression, nodded and then proceed to do the tasks that the other members of the Library Exploration Club gave them in case they saw Negi on their journey through the city. "Well, Konoka wanted to say she was sorry for yesterday; she couldn't say it herself because, for some reason, she starts hugging you and groping you on sight." Yue stopped at this time to notice the blush that was forming on Negi's face. "Tell her it's okay." Yue nodded and continued. "Oh and Haruna was wondering if you could, well, I'm not sure because she wrote it down." Negi grabbed the note that Yue handed him. As he unfolded it, he felt a chill go down his spine.

* * *

_Dear Negi-kun,_

_I invite you to a night of dancing, dining, romance, and anything after. If you did not get that I was licking my lips at that part then… don't worry about it. So I was wondering_...

* * *

That is as far as Negi could go before we go to the M rating. Negi started shaking and stuttering at the very explicit details in the note. Yue was confounded at his behavior, but didn't show any emotion, as usual. She calmly picked up the note and skimmed through it. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, just as Nodoka approached them.

"Hey, Negi-kun, how are you, and why are you shaking? Yue, what's so shocking that you have to open your mouth." Nodoka realized that she wasn't going to get a response from these two and picked up the note. As she read through it, she kept a poker face on. Negi and Yue stared at Nodoka, awaiting a reaction. Nodoka slowly lowered the note and stared blankly at them. "Uh, is this a grocery list or a yoga lesson? Haruna was talking about cherries and whipped cream, but then she starts talking about bending over." Negi and Yue looked at each other and sweat dropped. "Don't worry about it, Nodoka."

They got the book they came for and thanked Negi. "I'm going to smack the pervert out of Haruna when I get back, I swear. Then I'm going to have to explain to Nodoka what the letter was implying. Damn it, Haruna!" Negi sweat dropped at what Yue was muttering. "That was weird, eh Aniki." Negi looked over at Chamo and sighed. Then he glanced towards the entrance and saw the time. A smirk grew on his face.

"Chamo-kun, lets go. It's time we check on a certain dog ninja's progress in the play." Chamo grinned and jumped on Negi head. Negi locked up the store and ran towards the rehearsals.

* * *

Chizuru was giggling at Kotaro's constant screw ups. After almost two hours of rehearsals, they had made it to Romeo and Juliet's scene, the one where they are alone. She noticed Negi slip in and then he stood beside her. "Chizuru-san, how is Kotaro doing?" Chizuru motioned him towards Kotaro and Natsumi. They were wearing normal clothes and standing on stage. Kotaro opened his mouth to speak.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" 'Juliet' took a step towards 'Romeo'.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." 'Oh no, this part is a little long for him.' 'Juliet' held tightly to her skirt.

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant you, before faith turn to despair." Natsumi twitch at the small mistakes, but decide to let them go.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." 'Please, Kotaro-kun please don't mess this up.

"Sin from the lips? Oh, you trespass sweetly urge me! Let me sin again." 'Um, close enough.'

"You kiss by the book."

Natsumi let out a sigh of relief. That was as far as the director wanted to go for now. She spotted Negi and Chizuru over by the door and started to go over to say hi. Kotaro noticed the snack table and made his way towards it. Then they both crashed into each other and tumbled down the stage. Negi and Chizuru looked on with amusement. All the boys in the auditorium snickered, along with the director and Chamo. The girls were giggling as the scene unfolded. As they tried to stand up, the script, that Kotaro had been holding just in case, flew up over them. Natsumi was apologizing to Kotaro for her momentary lapse and had started to hand him her hand. Kotaro thought it was unmanly and stayed down. Natsumi bended closer to him and poked him. Kotaro glared at her and Natsumi returned it. The heavy script chose that moment to hit Natsumi on the back of her head. Natsumi's head went forward; her lips and Kotaro's clashed. Both their eyes bulged out of their heads, as they separated.

The both opened their mouths. "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't to forget to review. Later!**


	6. A leaf is growing

**Yo! I just barely finished for the Sunday deadline, but here it is. Anyways, Thank you for reviewing Jayme F. Midorikawa and SAQ78642. Here is the story.**

* * *

"Y-y-you kissed me. You stole my first kiss." Kotaro was staring straight ahead, shocked at the current circumstances. The dog-ninja was at a loss for words and looked over towards Negi's direction for advice. He became agitated when he saw Negi with his hand over his mouth, trying his best to support his laugh. It pissed him off even more when he noticed that Chamo had fallen off of Negi's shoulder and was now on the floor rubbing his head, chuckling. Chizuru was smiling at him, but there was something odd about the smile. 'Why is she smiling? Oh wait, Natsumi.' Kotaro looked over at Natsumi who was still shocked from the kiss.

"Look Natsumi, its not a big deal-" Natsumi's shock vanished and was replaced with rage. She stood up and stomped over to Kotaro, and pointed at him. "NOT A BIG DEAL?! You stole my first kiss, the one I was saving for my first boyfriend and you say its not a big deal! You little…" Natsumi stopped and brought her whole arm back and gave Kotaro a glare that caused him to start whimpering. He noticed that her fist had started glowing and then he noticed she was bringing it forward. Kotaro braced himself and waited for the attack. As he was sent through the roof and into the sky, Kotaro heard only one word.

"BAKA!"

* * *

"Both of you seem to be getting at new stage in life and I have decided to give you the talk." Kotaro and Negi gave each other a panicked stare. After the free ride through the sky and into a pond, they had returned to their dorms where Kotaro could dry off for the night. Chamo chose this time to introduce them to a new aspect of their lives. "You see when-" He noticed Negi raised his hand. "What is it?" Negi gulped and then proceed. "Um, Chamo-kun, do you think this is really something you should be telling us? I mean, this is a little awkward." Kotaro vigorously nodded his head to show that he had similar thoughts about the situation. "How is it awkward?" Kotaro stared blankly at him, while Negi blushed to a pint tint. "Well, it's just something that should be handled carefully and you always put things too bluntly." Chamo's eyes did not leave Negi as he said those words, but then he smirked. "Oh, sorry guys, I should have been more detailed about what I was going to talk to you about; pactios. Sorry about that." Both of the teenagers looked at each other and laughed at their previous thoughts. "Although, I could tell-" "CHAMO-KUN!" 

Both of the boys were now inches away from him as their eyes bulged out of their heads. Chamo chuckled and signaled them to sit down. He then closes his eyes and proceeds to educate them. "Now pactios allow you to form contract with anyone to help you in battle. The pactios allow magicians to give some of their power to their ministra. Like a sword to a shield, a ministra is the sword that protects the magi while he enchants his spells." Chamo opened his eyes to see Negi listening intently, while Kotaro was staring at his feet. "Hey, listen to me!" Kotaro looked up and nodded. "So how do make a pactio, Chamo-kun?" Chamo glared at Kotaro and without turning his head he answered him. "There is two main ways; a kiss or a blood transfer." Kotaro and Negi both nodded and then froze. "A kiss!"

"Yeah, I'm telling you this now for that reason." Chamo jumped onto the kitchen table and grabbed one of his cigarettes and started to smoke. He was previously banned from doing this, but he had noticed their states of utter shock and decided now would be a good time for a smoke. "Your sister warned me not to mention pactios to you until you had a kiss with a girl. Negi, my boy, you sure like to take your sweet time with it. I thought I would never get see my Aniki kiss a girl, but… wait a minute she kissed you… eh it still counts." Kotaro looked over at Negi, who was staring at ground remembering his encounter. "Actually, that was the reason I got those chocolates." Negi then remembered the fact that he still hasn't approached Makie about the kiss. 'Makie… we have to talk or something bad could happen if Ako finds out about this.'

"Anyways, I'm telling you all this since you guys need my help." Kotaro and Negi turned their attention to him. "How do we need your help?" Chamo smiled. "Well, you need help to pass the play, which I can help with." Kotaro, now clearly lost, put his head on his hands, waiting for the ermine to explain. "Kotaro, I happen to be an ex-actor for the Ermine Society!" Chamo went into a pose by placing his feet apart, putting his left arm around his waist, his right up to the left side of his mouth, with his tail tilting to the left, along with cigarette, and to top it off, a twinkle in his eye. Kotaro stood up and cheered. "All right, I'm saved!" Chamo then turned to Negi.

"In your case, we could find you a partner that could help you out in battle against the vampire and her partner." Negi nodded and realized something. "Hey, what did we say about smoking?" Chamo didn't hear a word Negi said, or he was pretending that Kotaro's cheering was too loud and joined.

"Oh come on, its already night. Just shut up!" Negi and the two others then made their ways toward their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

"Negi-bozu!" Negi looked up from his book. In the distance, he saw Ku fei coming up to him. The young master was currently wearing her typical clothes; a Chinese mini-skirted dress. She was running at him, but then she smirked. She vanished from Negi's sight, which caused Negi to put up a guard. 'So today's lesson starts right off the bat.' Ku delivered her strike and Negi grabbed her wrist and used his right hand to counter into her chest. "Umph, good one Negi-bozu." Ku tilted her face towards his. "But you forget my left hand." Negi felt her fingers on his neck and noticed they were by a pressure point. 'Dang, I got a good hit in, but if she stopped me with a hit to that point then I wouldn't be standing anymore.' 

"Oh, Negi-bozu, you no looking at feet." Negi glanced down and noticed one of her feet about to trip him. He smirked and twirled around the hand he had captured and struck from behind. "Ku-roshi, do you mean I wasn't looking at my feet?" Ku stood up and laughed. "Negi-bozu, worry too much, I mean, Negi-bozu, you worry too much." Negi nodded with a smile. "Okay Ku-roshi, lets continue. Which sentence is correct? I am happy to see you, or I are happy to see you." Ku closed her eyes for a second then revealed her green eyes. "The first one is correct."

"Well done, Ku-roshi, you even answered in a complete sentence." Both laughed once again and continued training their mind and bodies.

* * *

Makie stood up in her bed. She looked around and noticed that Ako was preparing breakfast. Makie put her clothes on and walked towards her. "Morning, Ako. You know I would have cooked. I'm really starting to get better." Ako remembered yesterday's green glop surprise that Makie made. 'I wonder if the surprise was that it could move by itself.' Makie looked at Ako and realized that she seem extremely happier than usual. 'She is usually the one that gets up second. I wonder...' Ako noticed that the pink headed girl was looking at her weird and decide to answer her unspoken question. "I asked out Negi-kun yesterday." Makie snapped out of her trance to listen. "And now Negi and I are going out tonight." Makie was silent. 'I forgot about that. Negi-kun, I wish you luck. I can at least help Ako to look nice.' Makie forced a smile on her face and decided to create an elaborate plan for her date. "That's great Ako! Wait, I know just the outfit you should wear." As Makie walked over to the dresser she couldn't help but feel a sting in her heart. 

'What was that? Probably nothing. I should be happy for Ako, but my smile took a lot more energy than I need. I have to remember what Negi told me yesterday; _I hope you cheer up. Don't let whatever is bothering get to you okay.' _Ako grabbed her phone off the table. "Makie, maybe we should get Akira and Yuuna to help." Makie looked over and nodded, forgetting her previous thoughts.

* * *

Negi sighed. He had gone straight to work after his morning lesson with Ku fei. Chamo had left earlier to go on the Magic internet. 'Man, I guess this is just another one of those days. Well, it is a bookstore.' The door bell rang as a customer entered. Negi looked up and stood straight up. "Hello, Dean Konoe." 

The wrinkled man was wearing his usual white robes. He approached Negi with two letters. "Negi-kun, hello. I need you to deliver something for me to the Kansai Magic Association. Lately there has been a lot of bad blood between us and I need you to clear things up. This letter will give you your instructions and this one is to be read by the head of the Kansai Magic Association. You may bring someone to help you out. You may choose to decline this assignment. Will you accept?" Negi looked him in the eye as he gave him his response.

"As a magician, I accept this assignment." The dean smiled and continued. "It will get dangerous. Good luck." Negi bowed and looked at the dean. The dean stared back and coughed. "Oh by the way, Negi-kun, does this store happen to have the last volume of Love Hina." Negi stared at the Dean and pointed to the manga section. The Dean grabbed the book and paid Negi and left promptly. Negi was still staring and decide it was time to close the store up, seeing as no one was coming today. 'How come I'm the only person that ever works this store?'

Negi paused to think about the odd fact. The only thing the dean, when he first started, told him is he would find out in about five years. Negi stopped for a second. 'Wait a minute, it's five years later. Why do I get the feeling that this has do with pactios?'

Negi became bored and realized that Kotaro would probably be practicing in the room with Chamo because it was one of the only safe places they could practice. 'Maybe I should go to the library and pick up the book; that way I can read it one last time before Kotaro screws it all up. I have about two hours before my date with Ako.' So with that Negi made his way towards Library Island.

* * *

"Hi, Yue-chan." Yue looked up from the counter and saw Negi approach the desk. She was drinking her tuna water and working on the inventory of the library. "Hello Negi-kun, what do you need?" He saw a flyer for the play and pointed to it. Yue looked at it and nodded. "Negi-kun, let me show you to the book. Oh, take this rucksack; you are going to need it." Negi gave her a questioning gaze. Yue gave him a sight smile and started on the way to the book. 

They were walking down the hallway and turned around a corner and opened a door. As they continued on, Negi looked on ahead and his eyes widened at the sight. The room before them had a huge tree with giant branches and a canyon. Yue stopped and pulled out a grappling hook. She started spinning the hook around in a circle parallel to her body. Negi stared at the mellow girl and waited for her next move. Then Yue launched it at a tree branch and pulled it causing it to tighten on the branch. Yue then swung across the gorge and landed on the other side. As Negi gawked at what had just transpired, Yue threw the grappling hook back. Negi proceed to do the same and landed on the other side. Yue then pushed a button on the hook, causing it to unhook and retract. As she continued on, Negi couldn't help but wonder. 'What kind of library is this?'

Yue coughed, seeing Negi had become mystified by the library. Yue noticed the look he had on his face. "Negi-kun, it is best not to think about such things. Just pretend you didn't notice that." Negi looked over at the girl and processed her answer. "Pretend I didn't notice what?" Yue smiled and looked on head.

They walked down a flight of stairs and opened a new door. They saw Haruna trying to fit through a hole. "Haruna, what are you doing?" Yue stared at the girl with no hint of remorse. "I didn't do anything I swear!" Negi looked over at Yue, who just smiled and continued. "Haruna let me do that area." Haruna pulled herself out and handed the books to Yue, who proceed to place the books in the deep shelves. Seeing that Yue was now occupied with the work, Haruna strolled over to Negi. Negi noticed that she had a perverted smirk. 'Oh crap, what is she going to say…"

"So Negi-bozu, did you get tired of Ako yet? Or did you already move on to Yue? Don't tell me I'm already too late." Negi noticed that she started swaying her hips in her black skirt. Her short sleeved shirt, also black, had buttons from the neck to the bottom. Negi noticed that the buttons were halfway to her bosom and started to worry him. "Actually I'm going on a date with Ako tonight." Haruna pouted, but continued her advance. "Negi-kun, that depresses me a little you know." She started to unbutton her shirt to reveal her endowed chest. Then she started to slow down and lick her lips. "Well too bad because I really want to go out with her tonight." Negi commenced sweating as she did not seem to stop. Haruna noticed the effect she was having and now stood inches from his face. She grabbed his waist and moved even closer. The girl lifted one of her legs and started to rub his leg with hers. Negi was sweating buckets at this point, unable to stop the girl. Then he noticed her right hand move closer to an area that had just had a growth spurt. Haruna moved her closer until…

Bam! Haruna was knocked out unconscious. Yue was glaring at the girl. "DAMMIT HARUNA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT?!" Yue approached Negi, who was shocked that Yue had screamed, and bowed. "I am sorry about that Negi-kun." Negi remained silent for a moment. "Sorry about what?" Yue smiled and continued to their destination, leaving Haruna to twitch on the ground.

They opened the next door to reveal the Great Northern Cliff of the library. As Negi stared in awe, he noticed that Konoka and Nodoka were working there. Both of the girls were hanging from the cliff in order to organize the books. Nodoka had five books in her hands while Konoka had two. As Negi and Yue were about to greet them, Nodoka grabbed another book, causing her safety wire to ripe. As Nodoka started falling, Negi started running towards the side of the bridge.

"NODOKA!"

* * *

**Don't worry guys. I was just thinking of content for the next two chapters. Later!**


	7. A small growth

**Yo! Sorry I'm one day late, but a old lady asked me to carry her bags for her and her house was like five blocks away and I had to do multiple trips. Anyways, here is the newest chapter!**

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Nodoka's body was sailing downwards. As she opened her eyes, she saw Negi jumping after her. She saw the horrified face of Yue. 'No, it can't end here.' She looked behind her and foresaw the splash that would end her life. A splash into jagged rocks is what awaited her. Millions of thoughts scrambled through her head, but two in particular kept coming back. 'Why didn't I kiss a boy? Why is there a waterfall in a library?'

* * *

Yue looked over the railing of the bridge. As her eyes widened, she fell to the floor of the bridge. Nodoka had fallen, with Negi not far behind. Yue looked around to call for help. The only people there were Negi, Nodoka, Haruna, herself, and Konoka. But the first two were gone and Haruna was currently knocked out. All that remained was her and Konoka. "Konoka do you have…" Yue looked around and noticed no one else was left. She peeked over the bridge and saw Konoka descending as fast as possible with her safety wire. "She's moving pretty fast." Yue vanished out of her shock and relaxed. "Konoka might just make it."

* * *

Completely unaware of the help that was following, Negi dived down in an attempt to catch up to the girl. 'I need to catch her somehow. Maybe if I give myself a boost, then I might be able to make it.' Negi pulled out his emergency starter wand out of his hidden pocket in his shirt. "Accelerat." At the mumbling of his Latin words, Negi charged towards the ground, hoping to intercept the girl. 'Just a little more…' Negi reached out to try to catch Nodoka's attention. 

Nodoka turned to look once more at the rocks that she was approaching at high-speed. "Aaaaahhh!" That was the last scream she let out before she passed out.

Negi grunted and raised his starter wand. He knew they had about ten seconds left and remembered a spell that would allow them to levitate for a short while. He cast the spell on Nodoka and then used it on himself. The split-second between using it on her and then on him allowed for a five foot gap between them. Negi sighed and then looked down, which was followed abruptly by the widening of his eyes. He was only six inches from the water's surface and another three from the first jagged rocks. Negi noticed his spell end and Nodoka fell into his hands as he landed with a small splash on the surface of the water. Negi smiled and sighed. 'I caught her in time, and nothing went wrong.' Negi smiled and turned to the cliff. "Hi, Negi-kun." Negi looked at Konoka, still smiling and holding Nodoka bridal style. 'Okay almost nothing went wrong.'

"Um, Negi-kun, how did you, how should I say this, float Nodoka and yourself?" Negi gulped and tried to think of an excuse, but only one answer came to his head. "I didn't float her and me. You're dreaming, ooh ooh, you're dreaming, and you're awake." Konoka stared at Negi. Negi realized the level of idiotic that was his answer and mentally smacked his head. 'Smooth move.'

"So, Negi-kun, are you going to answer me or what?" Negi sighed, walked over to the sand bank, and placed Nodoka down. He sat down on the bench that overlooked the waterfall, looked over at Konoka, and motioned for her to sit down on the bench. She complied and sat down in silence.

Negi took in the scenery of the surrounding area. The waterfall was rushing peacefully onto the glistening surface of the water. As he became entranced in the waterfall, he started to notice something odd. The waterfall seemed to be hiding a magic source of power. "Negi-kun." Negi looked over at Konoka and stared. 'Well, its better not to hide it from her. She is the grand-daughter of the dean, who is a wizard. I better tell her about me, wizards, and herself.'

"Konoka-chan, I'm a wizard." Konoka looked at him with no signs of emotion. "So, did a fairy help you save Nodoka?" Konoka started laugh at him and Negi got a little pissed off. "I'm not kidding Konoka-chan." Konoka kept laughing at the boy, until Negi smirked and thought of an excellent response. "Konoka-chan, you know you're laughing at yourself." Konoka quieted her laughing and attempted to hear him out.

"That's right you are a wizard too." Konoka looked at Negi with a solemn face. "So I'm a wizard too." Negi nodded slowly and let her take in the situation. "So, I'm wizard; does that mean I'm related to the tooth fairy, Negi-kun?" As Konoka started to laugh again, Negi twitched. Then he stood up and walked over to the water. 'How did that spell go again… wait I remember.' Negi started to chant his spell which caused the water to move in small swirls. Konoka stopped laughing long enough to notice that Negi seemed really focused on the water and walked over. She walked over and noticed that the water had started to freeze a bit. Then it rose up and became a small flower. Konoka reached out and touched it. As she touched it, the flower began to melt away back to water. Konoka stared in awe at what had just transpired. Negi looked over at Konoka, who was still staring at the water. Konoka turned slowly towards Negi, never letting a single sound escape her.

"Okay I believe you." Konoka walks towards Nodoka to check on her condition. She became satisfied that nothing was wrong and took a breath. "Negi-kun, can you teach me how to heal injures?" Negi smiled and picked up Nodoka. Konoka then realized something.

"Uh, Negi-kun, can you fly?" Negi looked over at her. "Not without my staff. Why do you ask?" Konoka blinked and then fidgeted. "Well if you can't fly then we are in big trouble." Negi looked at her curiously.

"The area we are in still hasn't be charted yet. In other words, I don't know how to get back. Unless Nodoka knows a way out, we are going to be trapped here for a long time."

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

"How about this one, Ako?" Yuna pulled out another shirt and showed it to Ako. She looked at it while Yuna and Akira held their breath. "Okay." They cheered and moved on to the skirt. "Hey guys, where did Makie go?" Yuna was rummaging through her drawers looking for a skirt, so Akira decided to fill her in. "She said something about getting drinks and food." 

Ako nodded her head and continued. 'I wonder what is bothering Makie lately. She sounds a little depressed. Maybe it has something to do with my date.' As Ako became lost in her thoughts, Makie burst through the door. "Hey guys! Look what I just found!" She had appeared with two articles of clothing. Ako looked at the black skirt and the light blue shirt. The skirt had a small slit in it and the shirt had a dreamy girl regeneration logo. Ako walked up and examined even closer. Makie waited in silence for her answer, as well did the other girls.

"I. LOVE. IT." The girls smiled and then Ako went to the bathroom to change into the clothes that Makie bought her. Yuna turned to Makie and smiled. Makie smiled back and noticed that Yuna was still smiling. "Um… what is it, Yuna?" Yuna sweat dropped and sighed. "I thought you said you were going to bring food and drinks."

Makie laughed and turned at the opening of the bathroom door. Ako stood there waiting for their responses. Akira smiled, Yuna gave her thumbs up, and Makie jumped up. "You look great Ako!" As they complimented her, Akira walked over to Makie and whispered to her. "Makie, I think you forgot something." Makie blinked as nothing came to her mind. "Makie, I believe we were promised food and drinks." Makie sighed and then started to head out once again.

* * *

Kotaro gulped. He had just arrived at the theater club area and was scared to encounter a certain red-head. 'She's probably calmed down by now. Oh please let her be calm. Just let me fight a demon rather than see her punch me in the face again.' 

"Kotaro have you done what is necessary?" Kotaro recognized the voice of the class rep and was about to turn to face him, when he was jabbed in gut. "Ow, what did you that for?" The class rep continued to look away from Kotaro and walked around to his left side. "Shh, just listen. Don't talk to me right now. I don't want to be the next one to be attacked by Natsumi." Kotaro sighed, but decided to hear out the boy. "Kotaro to illustrate how mad Natsumi is with you right now, I will put it this way; has your will been finished yet?"

Kotaro's eyes started to grow, but decide to let Seta carry on. "Kotaro just hope you don't have to do any lines with Natsumi today. Although, you are Romeo, and she is Juliet… hmm… Kotaro I have something to say to you."

Kotaro strained his ears towards Seta's direction. "It was nice making your acquaintance." As the boy walked off, Kotaro muttered to himself. He walked off to his area. 'Maybe he was just exaggerating.'

Kotaro walked onto the stage and notice something. 'What is that intent? It feels like killer intent.' He looked over and saw Natsumi glaring at him. 'How is she doing that? I can barely move. Maybe I should avoid her.' But Kotaro's wish was not granted as the director announced the scene they were doing.

"Scene 2: Capulet's Orchard! Let's skip down to 'My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words', okay people!"

Natsumi walked over to stage and stood there. She turned towards Kotaro and gave him another glare. Kotaro was frozen on the spot. "Get over here, _Kotaro_." Kotaro started shaking and Seta proceeded to do the same. A girl that was working backstage started crying. 'Oh crap, crap, crappity.' Kotaro took baby steps towards her then took a deep breath.

Then Natsumi closed her eyes and smiled. She had become the essence of Juliet. Kotaro looked at her smile and felt a warm feeling rush over him. 'Wow, one moment she wants to kill me, and then the next she can smile at me without a single thought of evil aimed at me.'

* * *

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Romeo stared in wonder once again, but started on his part. 

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." Juliet's look turned to one of distrust.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here." Romeo took a step closer.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Juliet gave him a look of warning.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

* * *

"CUT! Excellent work, guys! Kotaro, whatever you did to help you do those lines, keep doing that! Natsumi, that was perfect." Natsumi was smiling, so Kotaro took this chance to apologize to her. He started to approach the area where they dropped clothes randomly to apologize. 

"Natsumi, before you hurt me hear me out." Natsumi glanced in his direction, but said nothing. Kotaro decided to start walking closer to her. "Natsumi I want to say that I'm-"

This is where Kotaro tripped over some of the fallen clothes and had the unfortunate luck to crash his lips on hers. Natsumi pulled out and punched him again.

'Man, this is exactly like last time.' Approximately one minute later, Kotaro corrected himself because instead of splashing into water, he crashed into a tree.

'Ow.'

* * *

"How about this way?" Konoka and Negi were trying to figure out the right way out of Library Island and were now lost in a room filled with passageways that led to dead ends, traps, and pit stops for the hungry adventurer. 

"Konoka-chan, can we stop for now?" Konoka looked over at Negi with an angry pout. "How can you be tired right now?" Negi held up Nodoka and was followed by the girl's understanding. "Fine, fine. It's not like I have a schedule to keep up." Konoka went to grab some drinks from the vending machine, leaving Negi alone with his thoughts. 'She's right. It's a good thing this happened on a day where I have nothing planned.' He looked around at the plain room. There was a bench, vending machines, a pond, and a tree. Negi became bored in the area and checked on Nodoka. 'It looks like she could wake up anytime. I wonder how she would look like if she dyed her hair a little lighter. Like the color of Ako's hair color. I wonder what Ako is doing right now.' Then it hit Negi; Konoka walked up to Negi with a drink, but he didn't reach out to grab it. Konoka went in closer to Negi's face and noticed he was a little pale. She poked him, but received no response. "Hey, Negi-kun." Negi had still emitted no response. Konoka pouted, but then unleashed an evil smirk. She leaned in and kissed Negi on the cheek.

"KONOKA-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Negi jumped back in surprise. Konoka started to giggle and then noticed that Nodoka was waking up. "Who's doing all the yelling?" Negi was still shaking, when Konoka made the decision to answer. "You were out of it, and bonus, your freak out woke up Nodoka, too!" Negi blinked then remembered the reason why he had to be waked up that way.

"We have to hurry up! I'm going to miss my date with Ako-chan!"

* * *

**Later, guys! I will try to finish on time next time! **

**(I hope they bought that excuse…)**


	8. The white flower

**Yo! I just made it! I would have finished early, but I had to think carefully about the end. Read and find out.**

* * *

"So, are they all right?" Haruna asked the blue haired girl, while clutching a bag of ice on her head. Yue was drinking a juice box. She was still a little shaken at what had just occurred, so she decided to drink some tasty tonic. The young girl was trying to think of something else and chose to read the juice box. It had some weird ingredients in it, like usual, but what interested her most is where it was from. 'That's odd. I wonder where the Mushroom Kingdom is at.' 

"Yue?" "Yes, oh! Yeah, they are all right. Konoka went down on a safety wire to save them. Although, I don't why, she hasn't returned to the bridge, yet." Haruna looked at the wire and sighed. "Do you think she forgot about the wire?" Yue shook her head. "She probably forgot to leave the wire connected and now Nodoka and Negi are paying for her mistake." Haruna smirked and then she pulled out her trusty Rumor Seeker 2007! She turned it on and Yue sighed. "You're choosing now to look for rumors? Haruna face it, you are an addict." Haruna stuck her tongue out and continued to scan for information.

"Kish kish kiiish… -vert! That's what he is. All he wants to do is touch me." "Natsumi, maybe you should calm down before someone else gets knocked out, besides Kotaro-san, tripped, again." "Are you defending him?" "N-n-n-no! N-n-n-natsumi please put the table down!" Haruna switched channels, now clearly bored. Yue sat by her, since it was now the only thing they could do. "Kish kish kishhh… pretty and so witty. I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity anyone who isn't me. Tra la la la la la la la la, who's the pretty girl in the mirror there! What pretty girl, where?" Haruna started to switch channels, a little disturbed. Yue could have sworn she heard that voice somewhere. 'Wait a minute, Nitta-sensei?' Yue pulled out her 'cherry soda' and took a drink. Yue could still remember what she heard and drank a little bit more. 'First, Haruna's perverted acts, and then I think the ermine is talking, and now this. My liver is going to be taking a beating, later on in my life.' Haruna found another station and was now listening intently to it. "I can't wait until my date with Negi-kun! I wonder where we are going." Haruna smiled and poked Yue in the shoulder. "Heh, that's funny. She's going on a date with Negi, but she can't because Negi is lost in the library." Yue looked at Haruna and stood up. She took another sip and pulled out a radio. "This is blue sloth, over." Haruna stared at it and wondered what was going on.

* * *

Negi and the girls were running through a forest, which hid books among its branches, away from a wild boar. Nodoka tripped and saw the boar was gaining on her, causing her to dash off. She ran past Konoka and jumped up to grab a tree branch, then swung herself, so that her body was parallel to the ground at the branch's level, and propelled herself from the incoming boar. As she passed Negi, she saw the shocked look on his face and started running ahead of him. 

Meanwhile in back, Konoka was shaking herself and focused on getting ahead of the others. Konoka snuck a glance behind and picked up her speed. As she neared Negi, she tried to calm herself down. 'Remember, you don't have to outrun the boar, just your friends.' She zoomed past Negi, leaving him to his doom. Negi looked back and started to pick up speed. 'Come on! Do it for Ako!' Then he heard the boar destroy another tree and quickly added to his thoughts. 'Screw that! Do it for yourself!' Negi saw a structure up ahead that did a loop-the-loop. Negi stared it in confusion, but noticed it formed a sort of shortcut over the lake the forest was planted along. 'Okay clear your thoughts.' Negi focused his magic to his legs and started to run up the odd structure. The boar grunted and proceeded to follow. Negi was rushing at the top of structure and completed the loop. As he ran towards normal ground, he noticed the boar also nearing the top and fall.

"ROOOAAAAAAR!" It splashed into the water and then bobbed up. The overgrown pig started to paddle towards him, when a shark arose from the waters and swallowed it whole. Negi ran ashore, panting, and laid down on his back. He noticed Konoka and Nodoka approaching, with their tattered clothes. Nodoka sat leaning against a tree, while Konoka went up to him.

Konoka stopped, with her feet about three inches above his head. "Negi-kun, are you okay?" She was worried that he was little red, but little did she know it wasn't because of a fever. Negi thought about the question carefully. 'Let's see, I'm lost in a library, got chased by a boar, and I might miss my date. On the plus side, I can see Konoka's panties. I have to stop talking to Chamo so much.' Negi opened his mouth to answer, his eyes still fixated on the aforementioned garment. "Yes, I'm fine." Negi closed his eyes and stood up because a gentleman shouldn't look at that. He gave her a wink and a grin, and then proceeded to figure out a way out. How were they going to get out?

"This is blue sloth, over." Konoka and Nodoka pulled out two radios and answered. "This is perky chirpy, transmission is loud and clear." "This is shy seal, we are safe and sound. Red hottie is with us, over." Negi stared at the girls. 'Wait, am I red hottie?' He decided to leave it alone and continued to hear the girls out. "Roger. That's good to hear. Oh, seven eleven is here by the way. Where are you?" Konoka looked back then continued. "The lakeside forest, do you have directions? Over." Negi stood by Nodoka and hoped that the blue haired girl could get them out of this. "Roger, just proceed to climb the vines on the cliff and you will end up in one of the passages in the main room." "Thanks, over."

They turned off their radios and turned to Negi. "Um, am I red hottie and who is seven eleven?" They blushed and pointed at him. "Your red hottie and Haruna is seven eleven." Negi stared at them. "I get red hottie, but why is Haruna seven eleven?" Konoka smiled and explained. "Seven eleven never closes its doors and Haruna never closes her mouth." They laughed and looked towards the vines.

"I guess we better start." Konoka started first, followed closely by Nodoka and Negi. Negi looked up and noticed Konoka's skirt. Negi then doubled his speed and went past both girls, remembering what happened to Kotaro.

As he reached the top, Haruna was arriving, while dragging Yue. She had some clothes and handed them to Negi. "Here put these on and hurry up to your date." Negi nodded and grabbed the clothes, but was stopped by Haruna. "How about you put them on here, eh, Neg-" Yue knocked out Haruna again and hinted for him to continue on. Negi ran off to his date.

* * *

Ako was sitting by a tree outside her dorms. She kept daydreaming about her date, and then she would look up to see if Negi had arrived yet. 'Maybe, I shouldn't have arrived so early. Oh no, what if he's late, but then he makes it up to me by buying me ice cream and then we end up in my dorm room and then we…' Ako blushed and then kept dreaming. 'Or we could end up going to a concert and then he takes us backstage and then I met up with the band.' "I don't know about that, Ako-chan, but our date has something to do with music." Ako jumped back and landed on the ground and saw Negi standing beside her. She had been talking out loud, but it was a good thing he didn't hear her early thoughts. He reached out his hand to pick her up. "Ako didn't this already happen?" Ako smiled and let him help her up. She cleaned herself and spoke. "So, where are we going, Negi-kun?" Negi smirked and held out his hand, motioning for her to place hers in the hole. She did so and they walked off to their date, unaware of the two parties following them. 

Following from the right side, all the way from Library Island; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, and Haruna. The four girls were currently disguised as members of an evil organization. They were currently wearing large black cloaks with red clouds, and they modified themselves a bit. Nodoka had a mask with an orange swirl, Yue had put her hair up, Konoka put her hair in a pony tail and added two wrinkles, and Haruna had made a ponytail that stuck up and had her bangs cover her left eye. "Haruna, why are we dressed up like this again?" Haruna looked over at Nodoka and shook her finger at her. "Poor innocent little Nodoka, we are incognito, so we can follow Negi-bozu on his date." Yue pulled out her Moon rock juice and drank it, since she did not feel like pointing out that everybody in the area, except for the two they were following, had their eyes glued on them. Konoka had her binoculars with her so they could follow at a safe place and notice that they were making a turn. "It looks like we have to move. Let's go!"

On the left, three geishas had caught up with their targets. All of them had their hair down. The pink haired one was peeking through a bush at the couple, while the other two looked out of a tree. "Why are we doing this again?" Makie looked up at Yuna. "We want to make sure Ako's date goes all right." Akira pulled out a pork bun and ate it. Yuna looked at her and the swimmer passed her one. Makie sighed at the girls' antics and continued to keep an eye on the couple when they started to turn a corner. Makie jumped up and ran towards a shop and pretended to buy something. The other two girls followed and browsed in the store. Makie kept checking on them and noticed them turn towards a building. The pink hair girl motioned for her accomplices to near as she kept her gaze on Negi and Ako. "Hey, Makie do you think I should buy this?" Makie turned and was face-to-face with a shotgun. "YUNA, DON'T POINT THAT AT PEOPLE!"

Negi looked back at the store they had just passed. There something different about the store. "Ako, did you hear something?" Ako shook her head no and turned to the direction he was staring. "Where those trees there before?" Negi looked at the three trees and shrugged. "Let's just go inside." Ako twisted her head and blinked. "Go where…" Negi pointed up ahead. Ako looked up at the sign. 'An English cafe, it's… it's…' Ako's eyes lit up. "Perfect!" They walked into the cafe, as did the two pursuit groups.

* * *

Kotaro pulled his head out of the tree. He looked up at the sun. The sun still had around three hours left in the sky. The tree creaked. As Kotaro looked back, the tree started to fall down and he leaped out of the way. He sighed and walked back to the dorm. Then he noticed he was already at his dorm. He blinked. 'It takes me thirty minutes to walk to theater club stage, but Natsumi knocked me here in ten seconds. Maybe she could help me banish some demons.' Kotaro jumped through the open window to his room to find Chamo playing internet poker. "All right three of kind and I call… DAMMIT! How does he keep winning?!" Chamo turned around and glared at Kotaro. "You should be kissing more girls and making pactios so that I can get more money for the ermine society!" Kotaro stared blankly at him. 'What is he talking about?' Chamo waited for the hamster to turn the wheels in the boy's head. Kotaro still stood there, non-responsive. Then, as Kotaro figured it out, Chamo could have sworn that he saw a candle lit up on his head. "You know, why don't you use your own money to fund your gambling, drinking, and perverted problem," Kotaro spat at the ermine. Chamo wiped the spit and looked at him. "Okay what's up?" 

Kotaro sighed then explained to Chamo that he had tried to apologize to Natsumi, but kissed her again and then got hit, again. Chamo nodded along and went silent when he was done. Kotaro looked at the ermine and wondered what his thoughts on his current problem were. Chamo pulled out cigarette and started to smoke.

"Well, it seems that whenever you are yourself, you cause problems for the both of you." Kotaro was listening intently. "So, maybe, when you apologize to her, act out your apology." Chamo took another puff, while Kotaro took in what had just been said to him. "You're a genius! Here take two thousand yen (about twenty dollars)!" Kotaro jumped out of the window he came from and vanished. Chamo looked at the money. "You have to use a credit card on internet poker, but I guess I can use it to order some booze." Chamo walked over to the internet and proceed to do just that. Then he looked up hot geishas and an interesting video popped up. 'Crazy geishas and evil organization members stalk couple' was the name of the video. He clicked on it and saw something really familiar.

* * *

Negi looked back again. He was starting to get the feeling he was being followed. 'Hmm, where are they? Could they be hiding as those geishas and the black cloak people? No, that's just too obvious.' The two parties were currently at the corners of the café, and were peeking over their menus to see Negi and Ako. Negi was so distracted by the followers, so he failed to notice that Ako was staring at the jukebox. 

'Since this date started, there has been no music yet. That means the next song that plays… is going to be our song, our SONG.' Ako saw someone put a coin in and chose a song. Ako turned to Negi and cleared her throat. As Negi turned to her, the song started.

Boom! Ako turned around and saw a smoking jukebox. Makie, Yuna, and Akira turned to each other. They nodded and ran back to the store they were just at. They split up and began searching for anything that plays music. Akira was walking down the first aisle and saw a swimsuit. She looked around and walked into the fitting to try it out.

Makie saw her friend walk into the fitting room, and then she sighed. She walked around until something caught her eye. It was an antique watch. 'Negi is an antique collector, if I remember correctly. But should I really get him a gift.' She picked it up and walked over to the counter. "Excuse me, but how much it this?" The shopkeeper picked it up and looked it over. "It is thirty thousand yen (thirty dollars)," Makie pulled out her money, when the shopkeeper continued. "But there is something you should know about this watch."

While Makie was having a conversation with the shopkeeper, Yuna spotted a radio, picked it up, and ran over to the counter. Akira popped out of the fitting with the swimsuit in hand, which caused Yuna to stop. "Sorry, but I had to get it." Yuna sighed and they continued on. They saw Makie talking to the shopkeeper and walked up. They noticed that Makie was in deep thought. Akira paid for her stuff and Yuna followed. They ran back into the café and noticed that the couple had just started eating. They gave the employee at the café the radio and she hooked it up.

The song started.

* * *

**The watch will be explained later. Oh, I return to school in two weeks and a day. This may mean that it may take more time to write my stories, or actually help me because I daydream in school a lot. That's pretty funny too, because I usually make high eighties or even higher. I will try to update weekly. Later!**


	9. Song of the flower and Magi

**Yo! One thing I want to change. School doesn't start in one week for me, it starts tomorrow. I promise to try to keep up with my schedule! By the way, I haven't done this in awhile so thank you; Jayme F. Midorikawa, Talks to Himself, and buzzbros.**

* * *

Nodoka let out a defeated sigh, as the three geishas ran out of the café. 'Great, now we are the only weird people in here.' They were sitting in a booth touching the corner. Konoka and Haruna sat on the edge, since they wanted to spy on the couple. Nodoka noticed a waitress walk up to them.

"Can I get you anything?" The two spies broke out of trance and looked at the menu. Nodoka scanned the menu and noticed Yue put her juice down. "Do you have something that can put some energy in me?" The waitress thought for second and smiled. "How about trying out the 'blue hedgehog'? It is supposed to make you have enough energy to run faster than the speed of sound." Yue closed her eyes and nodded. Nodoka order a vanilla cone, while the two spies order lattes and continued with their 'activities'. As they continued to spy, Yue and Nodoka began talking.

"Yue, what do you think its like to kiss somebody?" Yue stared at her. "I'm not sure Nodoka. I would imagine it's like kissing something soft, kind of like a marshmallow." Nodoka became quiet for a moment. Yue closed her eyes and continued to think about the question. 'What would it be like?' The door opened again as the geishas returned. They gave the employee a radio and a song started to play. The opening beat was matched by Ako's heart beat. It was moderately fast. Ako looked over at song awaited for the lyrics.

'_In the brightest hour of my darkest day I realized what is wrong with me' _Ako smiled. So far, the song had been talking about the worst times in his life. 'The next part is probably about meeting the girl and she helps him out.'

'_Can't get over you. Can't get through to you It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start' _Ako paused for a second. 'Helter-skelter means something, what was it again? Wait, it means chaotic.' Ako began to sweet and looked over at Negi, who was smiling back at her.

'_Take these memories that are Haunting me Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...' _Makie saw the worried look on Ako that started forming and felt odd. She excused herself and went into the restroom. She went up to the mirror and saw something she feared; the look of relief. 'Why I'm I relieved? Ako is losing her confidence about her relationship. Is it because I might, maybe, a little like Negi-kun in that way?' Makie splashed herself with water and then walked outside to catch the end of the song.

_'Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever' _Ako started to relax a little, and then Negi started to talk to her. "Ako, are you okay?" Ako smiled, but kept her ears at the radio, just listening to the lyrics. The song was finally ending with a quiet noise.

'_One last kiss, before I go, Dry your tears, it is time to let you go, one last kiss' _Ako listened to words fade away, and then excused herself from the booth. She walked outside and stood by a tree. 'Are we destined to just break up eventually?'

She stared out into the distance, letting the wind blow through the hair, and waited for an answer, but none came. A hand landed on her shoulder and Ako turned around. One of the three geishas had come to comfort her, but then she noticed something. "Makie? Oh no, I didn't know you were a geisha. Makie if you need money I can lend you some. Is this the reason your food looks weird? You were so distraught about the need for money that you messed up your cooking." Makie was speechless. Ako was reaching into her purse for some money, when Makie stopped her.

"No, Ako it's just a costume, wait, what's wrong with my cooking." Ako stopped and put the money back in her purse, and then held it while she waved her left hand in front of her face. "N-nothing, it's great." Makie gave her glare, and then switched to a sympathetic smile. "I noticed that you were staring at the radio. We guessed it was because you were worried about the song. Why were you worried about the song?" Ako sighed and stared up in the sky. A single cloud floated aimlessly across the sky. It had a grayish hue to it. The cloud made Ako remember the moment where her life had also gone a little grey.

"Do remembered when I was turned down by that guy, Makie?" Makie closed her eyes with a glum look on her face. Ako had been depressed after that and did not leave the room for anything, other than school. But 3-A helped her with the emotional wound and she returned to herself, although she still had the scar in her heart. 'She has two scars, one in the inside and one on the outside.'

"Well, I figured that if I knew that they liked me, then it would be easy to confess, but the song… do you think it was an omen?" Makie grabbed her hands and smiled. "Omens aren't real Ako. If you really like Negi-kun in that way then it doesn't matter." Makie twitched a little at the pain she felt in her soul.

Ako looked at Makie and nodded her head. Then she ran back to her date leaving Makie alone. "Please don't let their hearts become broken."

* * *

Yuna noticed Ako return to the café without Makie. She wondered what they talked about, but it was better to be patient. "Yuna, Makie is signaling us to come outside." Yuna looked over at Akira and nodded. They ran out the café, but not before Ako noticed them. Yuna smiled and gave her thumbs up as she went through the door. 

They walked for awhile before noticing the looks people were giving them. They decided to change after an old man started to walk up to them. They went into a store and then the bathroom. Yuna handed them their clothes and went into the stall last. She grabbed her clothes and smirked. "Let's see… I remember now." She whispered a word and a glow came out of her finger. Her clothes glowed along with the geishas clothes and then stopped. She was now wearing her jeans and her sleeveless shirt. She grinned and then walked out of the stall. She looked over at the girls and walked up to them. Makie glanced in her direction. "That was fast. What did you do?" Yuna washed her hands and smiled at her. "Oh, I used magic." Makie let out a short laugh, as did Akira. They left the store and proceed to the dorms.

* * *

Nodoka and Yue stared in wonder. Haruna was talking to Konoka, spying on the couple, and drinking lattes, at the same time. Even Konoka had raised her eyebrow in curiosity at the girl who drinking and talking and spying. Nodoka was so distracted that she had yet to taste her vanilla cone, which had started to drip on her hand. Yue had just received her drink and was about to taste it when Haruna started to speak with her drink. Haruna put her drink down and order another. Nodoka looked over at Negi and Ako, who where still talking about how crazy some people where. Makie had come up first, and then it was Kotaro. Negi had just finished the story of Natsumi's first kiss, when Yue took a sip of her drink. 

"Nodoka, do you think it's time we go yet?" Nodoka nodded and the talked to the spies. Konoka agreed to leave and Haruna was a little disappointed that nothing interesting happened. As they stood up to leave, Negi and Ako paid and started to the door. Haruna got a glint in her eye and slammed some money down. Then she started to chase after them. Konoka sighed and ran in front of her. "Haruna, come on it's getting late and they're probably going home or taking a short walk." Haruna gave her a puppy dog face, but Konoka stayed firm. Haruna nodded and started towards the dorms. "Hey, is that a fortune telling booth?"

"Where?" Haruna then made a run for it. Yue and Nodoka walked out and saw Konoka looking around for the something. Yue stared blankly. "I think Haruna tricked her with the fortune telling booth trick, again." Nodoka nodded and walked over towards Konoka. "I'll handle Konoka this time. Now, we know how to bring her back from her stupor." Yue smiled and ran after the rumor monger. Nodoka turned to her and pulled out an eight ball. "I hope this works." Nodoka raised it over her head and smacked Konoka's noggin. The quick movement caused the eight ball to give an answer to Konoka's question. Konoka shook her head and looked down. "Nowhere near, but I wanted to get my fortune told." She looked up at Nodoka and then the eight ball. "She tricked me again didn't she?" Nodoka nodded and started pursuit.

* * *

Kotaro looked up. 'Okay if I'm right the first window should be Natsumi's room.' He walked up and knocked on the window. "Natsumi it's me, Kotar- hmph!" Kotaro fell on the floor and was followed by an alarm clock. He looked up and took a short glimpse of a very angry Natsumi. Even worse, she was just about to go to the baths and only had a towel on. "Now you're trying to peek on me naked! You pervert!" She picked up a chair and threw it out the window, but it missed and it was destroyed on the grass. Kotaro put his hand in front of his face. "Natsumi, I would never look at your naked body!" Natsumi stopped her rage for a second and then resumed it. "So are you saying I'm so ugly that I'm not even worth looking at?!" Kotaro shook his head, while in fear for his life. "NO, I'm sure you're pretty hot and sexy naked." Natsumi face turned even redder and then grabbed the TV. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SURE?" Kotaro realized his mistake and tried to jump behind a tree. Keyword here is tried. Natsumi threw the TV and nailed him into said tree. 

Natsumi huffed and turned around. "Hello Natsumi, is your Romeo outside?" Natsumi muttered no and walked past her roommate Chizuru. "He's not my Romeo, but it looks like he is my stalker." Chizuru smiled and looked out to see Kotaro trying to escape his predicament. She turned to see Natsumi about to exit the room. "Natsumi, he took the trouble to come here so maybe you should listen to him." Natsumi walked past her and muttered "Older people always think they're right."

"What was that Natsumi-chan?" Natsumi glanced in her direction and bounded back in fear. 'Is there fire in her eyes?' She dismissed it with a wave and walked over to the window. "What do you want?" Kotaro was now on the floor and looked up from the ground. "I came to say I'm sorry and this time I'm not close enough to kiss you." Natsumi started to walk away and then Kotaro started with his plan.

"Um, But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off." Natsumi widened her eyes. "Kotaro that was amazing." Kotaro rubbed his head. "Yeah, I figured that this was pretty important to you, so I worked really hard." Natsumi looked at him for a second. She turned around and Kotaro sighed in defeat. "Go get some sleep. You are going to need it after that performance. By the way, I forgive you." Kotaro smirked and started to walk off. "Just don't do it again."

Kotaro heard the last part and smiled and ran off back to his dorm. Natsumi smiled at his antics and proceed to the baths. "Natsumi are you starting to fall for him?" Natsumi turned towards her roommate and scowled in disgust. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. I just respect a guy who can act."

* * *

Yue ripped off her disguise and turned a corner to find the couple. She looked around and heard noise coming from the alley nearby. She squints, her eyes, and sees red clouds from the disguise. She walked into the alley. "Haruna, stop following them and let's go home." Suddenly, a clay bunny shot out of the darkness and landed in front of her. Yue picked it up and stared. 'What is this supposed to do?' Then, right on time, an explosion erupted from the bird. Haruna ran through the smoke that had appeared. Yue had a bored and annoyed look on her face when the smoke cleared. 

"That's it. I'm going to catch her now." Yue searched her pockets, while she ran after her. 'Haruna is faster than me. I need some energy and fast. Huh?' Yue pulled out a juice box. 'Enough energy to run faster than the speed of sound. I doubt I will move that fast, but it's worth a shot.' Yue put her lips on the straw and suck the juice out. She widened her eyes at the end and exploded towards Haruna. She jumped up and tackled her. "Gotcha, gotcha! Now you have to go back to the dorm! Yay!" Haruna stared at the girl who was now jumping up and down. Nodoka and Konoka arrived at that moment to view this oddity.

"What did you do to her?" Haruna shrugged at Nodoka and stood up slowly. Konoka sighed and grabbed the eight ball that Nodoka was holding and walked behind Yue. Bam! Yue was lying on the ground twitching. "Grab her and let's go."

Negi and Ako were at the girls' dorm and talking. "I had a nice time today." Negi nodded and then received a kiss on the cheek. Then he proceeded to walk home.

Later at the dorms, Negi opened his dorm to be met by the sight of Kotaro eating some ramen and Chamo staring him down. "You talked to her all night? Negi next time you are on a date put some moves on the girl!" Negi sweat dropped and then went to sleep.

Kotaro looked at him and then turned to Chamo. "Oh Natsumi isn't mad at me anymore." Chamo nodded and promptly fell asleep. Kotaro yawned curled up on the floor.

* * *

Makie pulled out the watch she had bought. Ako fell asleep after she arrived and left Makie to her thoughts. 'The Countdown Watch, huh. What should I ask it first?' Makie rubbed her eyes and put her head on her pillow and slept.

* * *

**Later guys! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
